bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shipwreck/Strategies
Strategy 1 Dartling Buccaneers By Rolisster (Gamefanlawlz) Place a Buccaneer on top of the broken ship and upgrade it to 2/2. Then after 3 rounds place another buccaneer under the Wrecked ship and upgrade it to 2/2 after you have money, upgrade both buccaneers to 3/2. Buy a boomerang thrower and upgrade it to 2/2 to pop leads. After you have some money, place 3 Dartling guns on the ship and upgrade them to 2/2 and sell the 2/2 boomerang thrower. The Dartling guns should take care of leads and ceramics. Use the whirlpools to catch escaping bloons. Strategy 2 Engines Magic And Boats By spenci_and_tony Place a Monkey Engineer at the very tip of the ship and place an apprentice just behind him, start ramping up the engineer to 1/0, after that, ramp up the apprentice to 1/2 (work on getting him to 0/2 before he becomes a 1/0), place a buccaneer just before the 2nd whirlpool and upgrade him to 2/2, do the same step over and over again until you run out of buccaneers, after that, start ramping your buccaneers up to 3/2 Buccaneers, use whirlpools to catch escaping bloons. Strategy 3 Buccaneers and Apprentices by 0123456789 place buccaneers (2/3) just behind the first whirlpool (about 5). Then, once they are all placed and upgraded to 2/3, place apprentices (2/3) at the front of the ship (about 2 or three). use the whirlpools when the moabs come in. Strategy 4 The Military, a Mage, and Ninjas by Gingingt (Lv 16 up) Use whirlpool for rushes 1.Put a 2-2 buccaneer on the top of the 1st whirlpool 2.put 2 other 2-2 buccaneers, one at the under the first and the other near the tiny rock. 3.put a 0-1 apprentice at the extreme left of the shipwreck 4.add one more 3-2 destroyer buccaneer. Its range should reach the start and end 5.turn all other buccaneers into destroyers 6.put a 0-2 missile launcher beside the apprentice 7.put a 1-2 sniper and a 2-2 mortar aiming for the start. Place does not matter 8.Buy some ninjas that are 2-1 9.buy a 1-2 spike factory to make it's range reach the 2nd whirlpool 10.freeplay. May upgrade ninjas to 3-x Strategy 5 "No Whirlpools" by 341030799 5 Buccaneers, one Glue Gunner, one Sniper monkey # Place any free dart monkeys you have on the shipwreck, or one on the rock next to the third loop # Place a 2-3 Buccaneer just above the top left of the shipwreck # Place another 2-3 Buccaneer just under the bottom left of the shipwreck # Place another 2-3 Buccaneers just to the right of your second buccaneer; above the second loop # Place a 3-2 Buccaneer under the middle of the shipwreck; between the second loop and the third loop. # Place one last Buccaneer just above the top right of the third loop, and upgrade it to 3-2. # Place a 2-2 Glue Gunner at the bow of the shipwreck, in other words, at the very tip of the sunken ship (the front) # Place a Sniper monkey 2-1 set to strong anywhere you can, but I like to put it in the crow's nest of the sunken ship just for fun. # Upgrade your dart monkeys if you want # Win! (No need for whirlpools here!) 'S'trategy 6 "No Whirlpools II" by Aaron Camposano 52 3 Buccaneers, 2 Boomerang Monkeys, 2 Monkey Apprentices and a Spike Factory (No Lives Lost) # Place three buccaneers southwest near in the ship. # Upgrade all three buccaneers in 2-2. # If your money is enough to buy a Boomerang Monkey, place in the east near in the stones. # Upgrade in 3-2. # If your money is enough to buy a Monkey Apprentice, place two near in Boomerang Monkey and upgrade to 2-2. # Place a spike factory in the crow's nest and upgrade in 3-2. # Place another Boomerang Monkey in the ship which is part of 3rd whirlpool. # Same as number 4. # Just wait until round 25. # Make sure that the spike factory and 2nd Boomerang monkey is in area between 3rd and 4th Whirlpool. # Got it. You did without whirlpool and NLL. Strategy 7 "Pure Naval Fleet" by TD-Follower 1-2 cannon shops towards the beginning of the track, plus camo destroyers everywhere else for maximum covereage and firepower, probably at least 6 boats in all, maybe more, should be all it takes. No other type of tower should be necessary at all. 2-3 destroyers around the first whirlpool should take care of the MOAB-class bloons, but other than that, relying on a pure fleet of boats ought to be enough no matter what. The key is to have enough earlier captured lake/river tiles pre-saturated with docks. Category:Strategies